Una vida junto a ti
by Angel-de-Luz
Summary: Tomoyo y Eriol comprometidos, enamorados esta noche será para recordar. HI A TODOS! soy Angel, me rpesento pues es mi primer fic, espero que les guste, dejenme muchos rr please!


...:La vida junto a ti:... Primeras notas: Hi a todos!!! ^^ Me presento, soy el angel de la luz, pueden llamarme Angel ^^ soy una mujer les comento jejeje para que no haya equivocaciones. Bueno les cuento que soy una fanática de todas las historias habidas y por haber de mis series favoritas, como por ejemplo SCC ^^ entonces me decidí a escribir, me gustaría saber sus opiniones, a ver que tal fue mi trabajo si es bueno o es cualquier cosa ^^U jeje pero bueno, aquí va mi fic dedicado a los lectores ^^ ojalá y les guste. Bueno me despido y les cuento que es un poco lime, pero no asusten! No es nada grabe... solo que me inspire y bue... esto fue el resultado :P Nos vemos al final! ^^  
  
La luna llena que dormía en el firmamento junto a sus fieles damas de compañía, las más bellas estrellas ahora protegía el sueño de los seres que vivían en la ciudad, la brisa cálida de esa noche tan magnifica daba un toque de comodidad muy notoria, llenaba los sentidos embargándolos de sentimientos dulces y pensamientos de tranquilidad. En una mansión donde alguna vez un mago, el mejor de su época, había vivido ahora dejaba ver su imponente figura en la noche donde demostraba su aire lleno de misterio que atraía hasta la mente más lejana, llamaba a la imaginación del misterio. La mansión era muy bella y sus jardines eran la muestra vivida de una obra de arte, cada elemento estaba rodeado de un aura sumamente bella y ahora, bajo la luz plateada, mostraban un hechizante brillo. Desde la calle donde ninguna persona ahora caminaba se podía observar las grandes ventanas que poseía pero que ahora solo una tenía luz, ella señalaba que dentro de la habitación una persona aun estaba despierta... Dentro de esa habitación se podía observar la elegancia que poseía, la cama con un hermoso dosel ahora era protegida por un aura plateado que provenía de la luna llena, un ropero muy antiguo descansaba pacíficamente mientras que una mesa, pequeña, dormía acompañada de dos fieles guardianes, dos hermosas y elegantes sillas. Una de ellas estaba ocupada por un joven de aspecto muy guapo, sus cabellos cortos de color azul oscuro se movían con la brisa de la noche por que la ventana estaba abierta y dejaba el paso, el joven de ojos azules cubierto por unos anteojos que lo hacían parecerse muy guapo y a la vez inteligente y con cierto aire de misterio a su alrededor. El joven tenía la mirada perdida en las líneas de libro que tenía entre sus manos, su mente no salía de cada palabra que entraba a ella, un libro antiguo... lleno de caracteres de una lengua perdida... quizás ahora desaparecida. Tenía sujeto el libro con una de sus manos, estaba terminando la lectura de esa pagina así que al finalizar giro lentamente la hoja para leer la continuación, sin embargo al elevar la mirada se topo con la perdición de su control... Una joven de cabellos largos y ojos azul-violáceo sonreía inocentemente, estaba parada delante de él mirando a sus ojos y hechizándolo completamente, paralizándolo. Si no fuera por que su mente le gritaba que respirara juraría que se ahogaría en ese momento, la joven delante de él quitaría el aliento a muchos que tuvieran el privilegio de estar en su lugar. La bella dama que estaba parada sonriéndole solamente a él tenía puesto un camisón blanco ajustado a su cuerpo, este se perdían en la piel de ella pero sus cabellos largos negros se desparramaban por todos sus hombros haciéndola parecer una diosa, su diosa... El joven estaba perdido en la vista tan magnifica que tenía delante de él, la joven se fue acercando sensualmente sin siquiera notarlo hacia su acompañante. Estiro su rostro para poder leer las líneas que poseía el libro, sin embargo sus cabellos se desparramaron hacía adelante esparciéndose sin notarlo sobre el pecho del joven, miro unos segundos las letras y suspiro pues sabía que no podría leerlas, elevó su vista a su acompañante y sonrió, con sus manos tiro sus cabellos a un costado para que no la estorbasen al mirar a su acompañante de ojos azules. La joven susurro llamándolo: - Eriol...  
  
Eriol que aun no podía moverse pues el acercamiento de ella lo habían colocado en una posición muy nerviosa ahora sonreía igual que ella, sabía ocultar sus sentimientos y eso por ahora... le estaba jugando a favor: - Dime Tomoyo?...  
  
Tomoyo al fin había captado la atención de su joven prometido, elevó su mano y con uno de sus dedos lo fue pasando por el centro del libro ida y vuelta disfrutando con el juego que pensaba comenzar, Eriol sonrió como siempre y de la forma en que él solo podía hacer. En eso Tomoyo sujeto con su mano la parte superior del libro y rápidamente le quito de las manos el libro a la reencarnación de Clow. Eriol sorprendido no había podido articular palabra alguna, justo cuando pensaba preguntar que tenía planeado la joven de melodiosa voz coloco un dedo de ella y así sello sus palabras manteniéndolas en su boca. Justo en la mesa de la habitación la reencarnación de Clow había dejado olvidado una copa de vino, Tomoyo se alejo y dejo el libro sobre la mesa a un lado y entonces tomó la copa con una de sus finas manos acercándola lentamente a su boca aun con los ojos azules de Eriol fijos en sus movimientos. Eriol no se movió de su lugar, las reglas ahora estaban en las manos de su prometida, él simplemente se quedo sentado en la silla y vio como Tomoyo comenzó a beber un pequeño sorbo de vino tinto, que él mismo había dejado olvidado. En eso ve tentado como su prometida separa la copa de los labios donde creaba las magnificas canciones que solo ella podía crear, en ese momento su control realmente se estaba desvaneciendo y aunque fuera la reencarnación del mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos ahora simplemente estaba en las manos de su prometida, indefenso. Tomoyo deposito la copa en la mesa y volvió su vista a Eriol Hiraguizawa disfrutando de la mirada que le clavaba su prometido ahora, entonces tomando el rostro de él entre sus manos de seda lo acerco hasta el de ella y sello sus labios uniéndolos con un beso muy dulce... Los ojos de Eriol se abrieron de par en par y el dulce vino paso a su boca, el sabor tan exquisito de los labios de ella ahora lo compartía con él mediante esa simple acción... un beso. Se fue separando poco a poco de los labios de Eriol pero no se alejo mucho, simplemente se quedo a escasos centímetros uniendo su mirada en una fina línea invisible a los ojos de cualquiera.  
  
Tomoyo sonriendo le dijo en un susurro: - ¿Soy muy dulce, amado dio?  
  
Eriol sonrió: - Eres muy dulce, amada mía, muy dulce.  
  
Tomoyo se fue levantando lentamente y los cabellos que antes había hecho de velo para la luna llena y así ella no viera su beso, ahora Tomoyo los tiraba hacía atrás con un movimiento que para los ojos de Eriol fue muy sensual, él se preguntaba si ella lo estaba haciendo a propósito o simplemente lo hacía para tentarlo a él esa noche. Eriol vio como ella colocaba un dedo en sus labios pasando por ellos lentamente disfrutado del encanto de seducir a la reencarnación de Clow.  
  
Tomoyo: - ¿Esta noche podré tener tu atención completamente?... - pregunto viendo a Eriol quien asentía sonriendo como siempre lo hacía. Tomoyo estiro una mano para alcanzársela a su prometido, él sabía que esta noche solo debía dedicársela a su joven acompañante. Tomoyo sonrió y un escalofrío la recorrió completamente al sentir el contacto de su piel con la de Eriol, entonces ella se encamino a la cama, la enorme cama que no había sido tocada... Con un movimiento rápido Tomoyo empujo a Eriol a la cama y él la miró sorprendido, pero no duro mucho esa sorpresa pues Tomoyo ahora estaba sobre él prácticamente, ella se acerco a sus labios pero en cuestión de segundos desvió su recorrido para terminar hundiendo sus labios con el cuello del joven muchacho, este sintió una sensación acogedora por todo su cuerpo cuando comenzó a sentir los labios de ella marcando su piel para que nadie más lo tocase, que solo le perteneciese a ella... aún cuando esa era la única verdad, él jamás tocaría a nadie más, él jamás se iría con nadie si no es con ella... Tomoyo sentía como si la piel de él fuera una adicción a ella, y tuvo la necesidad de devorarlo lentamente, lo comenzó a mordisquear lentamente escuchando en sus oídos un pequeño gemido que la propia reencarnación de Clow no había podido contener. En su interior la joven de melodiosa voz sonrió, estaba haciendo feliz a su prometido esa noche, como lo haría muchas más... Así fue Tomoyo besando y mordisqueando el cuello de Eriol saboreando el misterio, la astucia, y otras tantas características que él le ofrecía esa noche. Ella se levanto dejando aún a Eriol con los ojos cerrados por que había disfrutado de las sensaciones que su prometida le estaba enseñando esa noche de luna llena. Afuera la brisa mecía los grandes árboles del jardín de la mansión Hiraguisawa, pero dentro la pasión estaba tomando un nuevo rumbo... Tomoyo admiro las vestimentas de su acompañante, descubrió que él se había introducido tanto en la lectura que no se había cambiado para dormir. Quedo maravillada con la vestimenta que su prometido llevaba, lo hacían verse sumamente guapo, la camisa azul oscuro estaba media desabrochada y dejaba, para placer de ella, ver el torso tan desarrollado que tenía él, un pantalón negro llevaba sujetado por un cinturón de igual color y de hebilla dorada. Entonces Tomoyo encamino sus manos a los botones de la camisa y los fue desabrochando lentamente, disfrutando de cada segundo mientras su piel se deslizaba por cada parte de la tela. Su joven prometido había abierto sus ojos observando los movimientos de ella, estaba sumamente enamorado de la joven, era bella como una diosa, con los rayos plateados que la luna despedía la hacían verse una encantadora mujer, la más bella. Tomoyo al terminar de desabrochar todos los botones deslizo sus manos por el torso desnudo de Eriol disfrutando al brindarle suaves caricias perfectas para esa noche de calidez, continuo así por segundos hasta que lentamente bajo su rostro y algunos de sus cabellos tan largos como negros se desparramaron por todo el torso de Eriol, pero ella continuo aún cuando él disfrutaba de las cosquillas que los cabellos le brindaban. Tomoyo acerco sus labios al torso de su prometido y comenzó a depositar dulces besos por todos lados aumentando la temperatura de la habitación para ambos. Siguió así por un rato disfrutando por la calidez que emanaba del cuerpo de su prometido, se separo unos instantes y cruzó su mirada con la de él...  
  
Tomoyo: - Te amo... Eriol... te amo como no tienes idea, te amo con todo mi corazón y así seguiré hasta el día en que mi corazón ya no pueda sentir... - y susurrando aún más bajo - te amo...  
  
Eriol se sorprendió por la repentina confesión de su prometida, pero en segundos sonrió y meditando dijo: - Tomoyo... - llamó suavemente con esa voz tan conquistadora, acarició los cabellos de ella y continuó - mi Tomoyo, déjame decirte... cuanto te amo, te amo intensamente. Eres la única que he amado y la que siempre ha estado en mi corazón - Tomoyo se conmovió enormemente y sonriendo asalto con sus labios los labios de él. Eriol respondió al beso que al principio era suave pero luego se fue convirtiendo en más intenso, la camisa lentamente se deslizo al suelo, y ellos se acomodaron más en la cama, quedando como si estuvieran durmiendo... las caricias de Eriol se volvieron cada vez más atrevidas pues deseaba complacer a su acompañante nocturna. Tomoyo se separo del apasionado beso llamando a todo su control, entonces volviendo a los sensuales besos comenzó a recorrer todo el cuello nuevamente para luego ir bajando lentamente, hasta llegar a la hebilla del cinturón. Se separo y con movimientos ágiles de sus manos la separo de su dueño y la dejo olvidada en el suelo de la habitación, poco a poco comenzó a deshacerse de la ropa que poseía Eriol. Entonces cuando ya todo estaba olvidado, Eriol se sentó y atrapo la boca tan sensual de Tomoyo con la de ella para no dejarla continuar, susurro "el juego es de los dos" antes de que él con una destreza asombrosa colocara a su prometida debajo de él. La reencarnación de Clow ahora asaltaba la boca de ella y luego se encamino a besar todo su cuello... disfrutaba del sabor de ella, tan dulce como lo es ella... su aroma, de salvajes lilas embargaba sus sentidos inundando cada tramo de su cuerpo y haciendo que cayera a los pies de su dueña... de su Tomoyo... Eriol continuo besando hasta que bajo a los hombros de ella, lentamente fue corriendo los tirantes de su camisón apartando todo aquello que interrumpiera su deseo de amarla esa noche. Continuo así por un rato hasta que se deshizo de todo trozo de tela que quedara cubriendo sus cuerpos, la cama albergaba dos cuerpos que profetizaban el enorme amor que se tenían entre ambos, no era lujuria... nada de eso... simplemente era la muestra en carne propia del amor que un hombre siente hacia una mujer... El joven ingles se detuvo y quedo observando la hermosa figura y belleza que tenía su prometida, la tenía ahora bajo ella desafiando a las mismas diosas haciendo que ellas se pusieran celosas. Sin embargo Tomoyo no presumía de su belleza, ella era reservada y prefería guardarle el placer de su encanto a él solo... a Eriol Hiraguisawa. Tomoyo se sintió avergonzada pues Eriol no apartaba sus hermosos y penetrantes ojos azules de su cuerpo, de su persona... pero olvido todo cuando él atrapó sus labios con los de él, selló su amor con un beso de unión para siempre, él fue bajando lentamente con sus labios hasta atrapar con su mano y su boca el pecho de Tomoyo, ella sintió un escalofrío recorrerle toda su espalda por completo arqueándose en un acto reflejo, Eriol se sintió contento pues había descubierto como contentar a su prometida en la cama, con su boca comenzó a besar suavemente el pezón derecho de su único amor y sintió como la respiración de ella se hacía cada vez más agitada, respiraba con dificultad a causa de la sensación que le causaba su prometido. Los besos cada vez fueron con ansias y luego se mezclaron con pequeños mordiscos que Tomoyo sintió liberando un gemido que demostraba cuanto disfrutaba esos toques que su prometido ahora le brindaba solo a ella. Así siguió Eriol, apagando su sed de la piel de Tomoyo, besaba cada vez más apasionado cada milímetro del pecho de ella. Quería calmar la sed que tenía esa noche y a cada momento esa sed aumentaba, parecía que no se contentaría con poco, deseaba todo de ella... al separarse ya que había acabado de marcar el pecho completo de la joven japonesa ahora escuchaba como la respiración de ella era rápida, se encontraba agitada y su pecho se movía con suma velocidad subiendo y bajando sin descanso. El joven ingles sonrió y dispuso que era el momento de terminar esa noche de tentación que había comenzado su prometida, se preguntaba si ella lo había empezado con la idea de terminar así... como ahora se encontraban, a punto de finalizar su baile nocturno o solo fue un accidente que él había apoyado, sea como sea las cosas no podrían ser mejores que ese momento. Acerco su rostro al de Tomoyo y sello con un beso sus labios, los ojos de ella se cerraban lentamente y los de él también saboreando la dulzura de cada uno en el otro, se transmitieron miles de sentimientos con ese beso, entonces Eriol aprisiono sus labios a los de ella para que no gritara cuando el momento crucial llegará... pero la unión fue hecha despacio, él no quería lastimarla, sería lo ultimo que haría y lo que jamás pensaría... así con suavidad y cariño se unieron, los labios de Tomoyo devolvieron el beso tan apasionado de Eriol con igual de intensidad o más... y así estuvieron hasta que se separaron con la respiración agitada. Eriol estaba boca arriba a un costado de la cama y un brazo apoyado en la almohada arriba de su cabeza, sus ojos estaban cerrados y trataba de que su respiración se volviera tranquila y normal pero aún le parecía demasiado pronto... entonces ahí sintió como la calidez lo envolvía desde su cintura, los largos cabellos de su prometida se deslizaban sobre su torso por que la cabeza de su prometida, aquella que ama con locura, ahora descansa sobre él.  
  
Tomoyo susurro: - Eriol... gracias por esta noche...  
  
Eriol abrió los ojos, sonrió al verla tan abrazada a él, lo hacía sentirse tan cómodo con ella cerca y no quiso moverse, simplemente formo una sonrisa de las que él solo podía hacer y comenzó a acariciar los largos cabellos tan sedosos que tenía la dueña de su corazón. Susurrando de igual manera le respondió: - No... - dejo pasar la brisa por la habitación - gracias a ti, dueña de mi alma, dueña de mi corazón, dueña de mi vida... gracias a ti por esta noche que jamás olvidare... es igual que la primera noche que vivimos juntos... - Tomoyo se sonrojo ante el recuerdo de la primera noche al lado de su Eriol, volvió a sentir las suaves caricias sobre su cabeza que su prometido le regalaba. - ¿la recuerdas querida Tomoyo?... - pregunto y sintió un suave sí salir de los labios de ella, volvió su vista al techo de la cama y continuo - desde pequeños te he amado ¿sabes?... desde pequeños atrapaste mi corazón y lo guardaste, nunca me lo devolviste... - sonriendo - y agradezco enormemente eso.  
  
Tomoyo cerró los ojos disfrutando de la calidez de esa noche: - ¿desde hace mucho que me amas?  
  
Eriol sonrió ante la pregunta: - desde hace mucho... y más...  
  
Tomoyo: - ¿Por qué jamás me lo dijiste?  
  
Eriol suspiro: - Por que sabía que tenías en tu corazón un sentimiento especial hacía mi sucesora... temía perderte si te lo dijera... - Tomoyo rió - ¿a qué se debe ese melodioso sonido que proveniente de tus labios?  
  
Tomoyo: - Es verdad... pero sabes que desde el día que me dejaste aquí, sola, he sentido este sentimiento que embarga y crece cada vez más con el paso de los días... este sentimiento es el amor que tu me enseñaste, que me embargo el día que te fuiste pero que termino fundiéndose con la tristeza de mi corazón.  
  
Eriol: - ¿Quieres decir que cuando volví la tristeza desapareció y solo tu amor quedo? - Tomoyo asintió y el joven ingles rió - ¿Sabes que fue lo mismo que me sucedió a mi?... - Tomoyo se levantó intrigada, pero rápidamente Eriol atrapo sus labios en un beso tranquilo y suave que expresaba su amor hacia ella. Al separarse él le dijo en un susurro: - Dime que jamás me dejaras.  
  
Tomoyo sonrió: - Jamás... jamás te dejaré... - Eriol atrajo con su magia las sábanas de la cama a su mano y envolvió su cuerpo y el de su prometida, como adoraba a la joven que estaba entre sus brazos, la amaba con suma locura...  
  
Eriol sonrió: - Cántame una canción amada mía...  
  
Tomoyo se sorprendió y preguntó casi riendo: - ¿Ahora quieres que cante?  
  
Eriol cerró sus ojos y acostado en la cama asintió: - Por favor, déjame descansar entre tus palabras melodiosas... aquellas que brindan calidez a mi alma... - Tomoyo cerró sus ojos mientras se acomodaba en el torso de Eriol y comenzaba a cantar una canción muy suave sobre dos enamorados... bajo la luna llena... que se amaban con eterna pasión... siguió cantando así hasta que ambos fueron vencidos por el sueño, conquistados por la calidez del otro... Así la luna llena fue desapareciendo lentamente llevándose consigo a sus fieles seguidoras, desapareciendo con su manto oscuro mientras que el sol daba anuncio de que la mañana comenzaba, pero no fue escuchado por que en una habitación dos enamorados se abrazaban demostrando el cariño mutuo que sentían. Las aves del jardín entonaban pequeños cantitos llamando a la suave brisa de la mañana, los árboles disfrutaban del baile junto a la brisa bailando sus hojas al compás del canto de la naturaleza. Las flores se habían propuesto durante la noche oscura obsequiar esa mañana sus fragancias dulces que cubrían todos los sentidos de los seres vivos. Así la noche finalizo y un nuevo día empezó... con dos amantes que habían profesado su amor...  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA ^^: ¿Y? ¿Y? ¿Y? ¿Y? ¿Y? Jejeje sé que soy media preguntona... pero bue, me costo mucho y estoy orgullosa (angel sonríe) pero sé que no es perfecto, ^^ pero me conmovió lo tierno, jajaja ojalá no haya metido la pata y hecho cualquier cosa. PLEASE déjenme reviews para saber que opinan ¿sí? Y bien si quieren una continuación... veré que tal inspirada estoy XD jajaja broma. Les mando saludos a todos! ^^ Hasta mi próximo fic. 


End file.
